Special Forces
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Spezialkräfte Special Forces ist eine Eskalation; sie kann in der NullSec Combat Site Angel Provincial HQ (Provinzhauptquartier der Angel) ausgelöst werden Special Forces - Erste Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: As the dust settles from the battle, you receive a transmission from someone claiming to be a local vigilante who congratulates you on a job well done. Your computers run a check on his ship ID´s and other info they can gather on him in such a short period of time, but come up with nothing. He is at least not a part of any pirate faction, nor seems he to represent any of the official states in the galaxy. This person continues to welcome you to the area and offers to point you to some other Angel bases he knows about and have been a menace for the local population. If you want to come and meet him, he will lead the way. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor (Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate) Erste Welle * 1 Faction Battleship (Domination Cherubim/Seraphim) * 7 Battleships (Gist Seraphim) * 3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gisti Ambusher/Hunter/Raider) - web/scramble Der Abschuss des Domination Schiffes lässt im Normalfall die nächste Stufe eskalieren. Nach dem Flug durch das Beschleunigungstor (nicht nötig, wenn die nächste Stufe bereits ausgelöst worden ist) landet man bei einem Asteroidengürtel, bei dem eine Menge Silos aufgebaut sind . Zwei kleine Kampfdronen sind kurz zu sehen, aber sie fliegen sofort weg. Meldung: Kaerleiks Bjorn: Good to see you decided to come. I can not promise you any payment if you take on these Angel bases, but you will earn fame among the locals and the fortune the Angels leave behind. I'm going to send a couple of my spy drones to see if the Angels are still where they were yesterday. Der Asteroidengürtel enthält Hedbergite, Hemorphite, Kernite, Omber, Plagioclase, Pyroxeres und Veldspar. Special Forces - Zweite Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: The radio crackles with the vigilante's excited whispering. "They're still here! Come quick and we'll show them a whole new definition of pain!" Die zweite Eskalation ist kein Deadspace mehr. Kann mit Carrier geflogen werden! Erste Welle Meldung: Control Tower Operator: More intruders! Maybe they're connected with the spy drones we just destroyed. I bet CONCORD sent them! Take care of 'em boys! * 6 Angel Cruise Missile Batteries * 1 Faction Battleship (Domination Cherubim/Seraphim) * 18 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) * 18 Elite Frigates (Arch Gisti Ambusher/Hijacker/Hunter/Impaler/Raider/Outlaw/Thug) - web/scramble Warnung: Wenn man die Cruise Missile Batterien vernichtet, wird eine Smart Bomb gezündet. Diese kann eine ungetankte Basilisk killen. Wenn man das Domination Schiff oder das "Amarr Control Center" vernichtet, wird die nächste Eskalation getriggert. Meldung: Kaerleiks Bjorn: We sure showed them! I'm actually starting to think I'll become a fighter some day. Will you teach me? Maybe after we're done ... '' Special Forces - Dritte Eskalationsstufe '''Beschreibungstext:' "We sure did show them! You sure are better than no one to have around when the missiles are flying! But there is no time to float here fabulating, we must press on, another division of this same group is close by!" Die dritte Eskalation ist kein Deadspace mehr. Kann mit Carrier geflogen werden! Erste Welle Meldung: As you enter, you see your friend several hundred kilometers off target, complaining about something being rotten in the hydraulic system. With the Angels on the other hand, it seems like all systems are go. Kaerleiks Bjorn: I hope you will manage without me, but I am going to check the next and last target. It is a central station for a bunch of Dominion members. We don't want them to get away, I will hold them busy till you arrive! * 1 Angel Defense Outpost (Sentinel Angel) - web * 2 Siege Autocannon Sentries * 2 Angel Stasis Tower - web * 10 Battleships (Gist Cherumbim/Malakim/Seraphim/Throne) * 1 Faction Battleship (Domination Cherumbim) - nicht immer * 9 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx/Smasher) - tw. Target Painter * 2 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion) * 2 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Shatterer) Zweite Welle - wenn der Angel Defense Outpost angegriffen wird. Meldung: The Defense Sentinel calls for backup from a nearby patrol! * 12 Battleships (Gist Cherumbim/Seraphim) * 3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Marauder/Phalanx) * 5 Elite Firagtes (Arch Gisti Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) - web/scramble Der Outpost repariert seinen Shild sehr schnell und hat eine Menge Struktur. Es dauert also etwas, ihn zu vernichten. Wenn der Outpost vernichtet ist, gibt es eine weitere Eskalationsstufe. Special Forces - Vierte Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: "I will hold them busy till you arrive!" Yea right, the only way he is going to hold them up is to stun them with a steady flow of exclamation marks, the Dominions are no joke. This innermost circle of the Angel cartel is legendary for its brutality and the unparalleled skill of their pilots. Soon the radio livens again when this chatty vigilant type sends a message to his newfound friend "Yes, they are here and it seems the element of surprise is on our side! I suggest that you open with a full frontal assault, so I can charge from the side, surround their flanks and drive a stake through their rotten hearts! I will need to stay of the air for now, I am launching a covert op through deceptive tactics in order to get into position! Good luck!!" You feel the only appropriate answer is "Mmmm..k", Come to think of it, this might be a 12 year old who has stolen his mom's ship. Anyways, there is nothing to wait for, there are the coordinates and the enemy is waiting." Auch die vierte Eskalation ist kein Deadspace mehr. Kann mit Carrier geflogen werden! * 2 Statis Webification Batteries * 16 Destroyer * 2 HAC * 11 Gist Cherumbim * 9 Gist Seraphim * 10 Siege Autocannon Batteries Beim Angriff auf den "Angel Military Outpost" wird eine weitere Welle getriggert: * 15 BS * +Support Frigs und BCs Hat die Station ca. 50% Structure kommt die letzte Welle: * 1 Domination BS: Einhas Malak * +Support Frigs Einhas Malak macht extrem viel Schaden! Einhas Malak: So we meet at last. You are most likely the one that has been disrupting our operations recently. I must say, I'm impressed with your ability to crush my subordinates. But taking on me is an entirely different matter. Since you've done so well for yourself, I'll give you the comforting knowledge that your body will be sent to your family in one piece. And if you have any close relatives that show promise in the space-combat business, I'll make sure to offer them a place at my side. Clouds of electric gas spurt from the stations hull as it is quickly falling apart. Loot: Gist X-Type Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Stub